1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical resistance cooking and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a method of cooking food and a circuit detecting and interrupting the current at an optimum point in the cooking cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention also relates to and the most pertinent prior patent is believed U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,431 which discloses a housing containing a pair of electrodes underlying a third electrode for receiving a quantity of food stuff, such as ground meat, between the electrodes to be cooked by the electrical resistance of the food. A source of electrical energy is connected with the pair of electrodes to complete a circuit through the food and the third electrode. This apparatus functions as intended, however, it is difficult to determine the exact point in the cooking cycle where the circuit must be opened to achieve an optimum palatable condition of the food. If the current continues beyond a point in which the food has been completely cooked, arcing occurs resulting in an undesirable taste, burning and smell of the cooked food.
The circuit of this invention is responsive to the current through the food and dicontinues the current at an optimum cooked condition of the food.
Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,753 discloses a cycle eliminator current control for an electric cooker in which an electronic valve, connected in series with the power supply, is triggered at the beginning of each half cycle of the power. A series connected resistor, varying with the magnitude of the current, blocks the valve trigger circuit during half cycles of a given polarity when the current exceeds a predetermined threshold. By eliminating cycles, the Schmidt patent limits the magnitude of current applied to the food stuff.
Korr et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,724 discloses a phase shift current control for electric resistance of cooking of food which utilizes a thermostat to determine when the food being cooked reaches a desired temperature and stop cooking wherein a current intensity sensor and/or a current change sensor actuates a Schmitt trigger to operate in succession one or more of a series of relays for reducing the current through the food to prevent overheating and burning of the food.
This invention is distinctive over the Schmidt and Korr patents by providing an electrical resistance cooking circuit control and method of cooking food, such as ground meats, in which time or temperature of the food are not controlling factors nor is the magnitude of current restricted by cycle elimination or controlled by phase shift but the rate of change of the RMS (root mean square) value of the current is sensed to determine when the current through the food, at a point near its peak, changes as a function of the cooked condition (doneness) of the food wherein the rate of change in current magnitude is utilized to electronically discontinue the current through the food and completely discontinue cooking of the food at an optimum cooked condition. In this invention the current flows continuously, without interruption, until the desired degree of doneness is reached and the current is stopped thereby ceasing cooking at the optimum point.